


11 minutes

by LinusOcean



Category: Linus Caldwell/ Rusty Ryan, Ocean eleven
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusOcean/pseuds/LinusOcean
Summary: This is a little love story (a little bit toxic) about Linus Caldwell and Rusty Ryan. Based on Halsey and Yungblud's 11 minute song.Or where Linus loves Rusty with all his heart, but Rusty doesn't give Linus all his love even though he loves him.
Relationships: Linus Caldwell & Rusty Ryan, Rusty Ryan /Linus Caldwell
Kudos: 1





	11 minutes

Rusty is looking at Linus, feeling sick and depressed as he sees the pain he has caused in his partner. He feels like they are 11 minutes away but he's not there for him. As if he couldn't reach his partner because something separates them. And now Linus has yelled at him. Rusty knows that he's not mad because he can see the pain in Blondie's eyes as he screams through tears.

\- Call me stupid or sad, but you're the best I've ever had! - It has been the words of Linus and Ryan believes that he is actually the worst thing he has ever had. They are eleven minutes away but he doesn't feel like he's there. - Why ain't you here? - Linus cry and Rusty doesn't know what to answer.

-I miss you when I hear you on the other line but I have nothing to apologize for. However, even when you ain't here, then you are staining my body like red wine. - Caldwell adds, there's pain in his words but Rusty knows he's right. He lately he is never there for Linus, only when he is walking his body between wet kisses and hot touches. The worst part is that he loves him but he has made him feel like he only wants him for sex.

\- I'm tired...- Linus adds, his face hot from tears, pain in his eyes. - Why ain't you here? -Ryan knows there is no use apologizing, even if he fills the floor with roses it would not serve to ease his pain. -I have been with another person, but her lipstick scratches my skin and I feel sick. I want to be with you, you're the best I've ever had and that's fucking my head - Rusty responds. Accepting that he has been with a woman while he was supposed to be with his boyfriend. - I know, I've been taking notes on that, wondering if I should leave you. I know the answer is yes, but I just can't let you go. It's like I can't see the signs and it hurts because I know I'm just a warm body to you. -The youngest adds, there are still tears on his face but it is a quiet cry.

They are eleven minutes away from distance but none are there. - Sorry I'm fucking sorry ... - Ryan answers, apologizing is useless, he has done too much damage. - I want to be with you ...- Linus stutters. HE need him, He been missing him all day even when they were only eleven minutes away. - You're the best I've ever had. So why ain't you here?- He asks, he lifts his head and looks him straight in the eye. Rusty Ryan takes a step forward, breaks the eleven minutes of distance that separate them and hugs him. - I'm here now...-

It will happen again, the minutes will separate them and Rusty will be the worst Linus has ever had and Linus the best Rusty ever had. It is a complicated love, and although they feel as if they are eleven minutes away, they need each other.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is my third work here. I think I've already fully accommodated in this page and I'm pretty happy with how it's working. Again I apologize if I wrote something wrong, english is not my native language. Thank you so much for reading uwu


End file.
